You Did Ask For It
by patz1307
Summary: it's Harry's birthday and everyone was drunk except for him. His boyfriendthen gave him a very special birthday gift. SMUT! M/M! Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer and Warning:**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and the setting. I only own the plot. This is Rated M for several reasons. The biggest reason? **_SMUT!_**

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he looked at his drunk and tipsy guests from the top of the stairs. Grimmauld's place was big, but it wasn't big enough to house in all his guests. He wasn't even planning to have any alcoholic drinks in his party, but Dean and Seamus felt that it was a necessity.<p>

He ran his hand through his messy hair as other ran amock in his living room. Dean and Seamus, the masterminds o everything that was going on, were kissing in a cornor, grinding viciously on each other. Harry wouldve liked to stay watching, but he had to clean up the spilled liqour on his rug.

"Harry, why don't you just join in the fun?" Draco Malfoy asked, his usual sleek words slightly slurred with the amount of liqour he actually consumed. "It is your birthday after all."

"Birthday or not, Dray, it's my house they're messing up," Harry scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco took a few steps up and draped an arm lazily over his shoulders. "Still, you should be having fun. Worry about the mess tomorrow. You have a house elf and a wand, baby... You don't need to worry."

aHrry gasped and covered Draco's mouth, hissing under his breath. "Draco, the others might hear you!"

"So what?" Draco smirked. "We've been together for a few months already. I have no problem of them knowing. They on't seem to mind about the time we've spent alone. And we did more things when we spend it alone."

Harry blushed but still shook his head. "I know that, but still! It'll give ron a heart attack!"

"If you see what Weasley's doing right now to Granger in your kitchen would give _you_ a heart attck, Harry," Draco chuckled and licked Harry's face from chin to temple, pressing his growing erection against the gryffindor's thighs. "Come on... I'm feeling really horny..."

Harry groaned, his own cock stirring into life. "Dray..."

"Please, baby? Don't you want to shove that big cock up my arse... thrust hard... making me moan..." Draco moaned softly in Harry's ear, continuing to grind against him.

Harry groaned and spun around quickly, it almost threw Draco off balance. He caught the blond Slytherin's wrists and raised it above his head, pinning him against the wall. "You're getting me hard."

"That's the idea, Harry," Draco grinned, stormy grey eyes staring at emerald green ones. "Can't you hear them, Harry? Everyone has their littl corner downstair and getting it on. Just listen..."

Harry did stay quiet and listened to what's going on downstairs. He could hear moans and grunts. Some were pretty loud already. He could even swear he heard Hermione yell out Ron's name.

"Your point?" Harry asked.

"I want us to have our own fun... You do deserve a gift or two."

Harry grinned, the blood completely leaving his brain and rushing down his other head as he leaned in and captured Draco's smooth lips and kissed him. Draco groaned as Harry pushed his legs open using his knees and grinded their erection torturously slow.

"Fuck..." Draco moaned as Harry started to trail open mouthed kisses on his neck and sucking on his pulse point.

"How about that birthday present then?" Harry asked, letting go of the pale wrists he was holding.

Draco grinned and slid gracefully down to his knees. Harry's erection was already straining through his trousers and was almost painful as Draco gripped it and traced the length with his mouth.

Draco unzipped the trouser chuckled throatily. "No underwear? And you didn't want to do it in the first place," he said as he pulled out Harry's lengthy erection.

"And not that I wasn't planning on it... I thought we'd do this more privately than in my hallway. Now, suck."

Draco grinned. "Present number one."

The Slytherin licked from he base to the tip, licking away the precum that gathered. Harry sighed and ran his hand through the soft, blond hair. Draco began to suck slowly, his tongue easing around the underside, teeth scraping on the very sensitive head. Draco looked up and Harry could even see him smirk. His green eyes went wide as the blond began to take more, inch by inch until his whole cock was buried to the hilt in the blond's mouth. Draco was never able to deep throat him when they had started being sexual, and that was six months ago. Harry could barely register that all nine inches was deep inside his boyfriend's thoat.

Draco pulled back and let go with an obscene _pop. _"Well?" he asked expectantly, stroking the wet cock.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"Practice... Lots and lots of practice. On you and a dildo about your size," Draco grinned, seemingly proud of himself.

Draco engulfed him again before he could say another word and began bobbing his head back and forth fast, pale hands on his still trouser clad hips, pulling and pushing them, fucking his own mouth with Harry's rod.

Harry groaned and mouth, the wet heat turning a bit too much for him. he tried gripping the blond's hair, tugging and letting him know he was already too close. Draco shook his head and hummed, sucking even harder and taking even more.

"Baby, oh God... I-I'm..." Harry came with a loud moan of his lover's name, his hips rocking back and forth until he went limp. Fuck, Draco was good with sucking cock... but that was just amazing for him.

Draco moaned and let the cock go, holding the limp member with his hand and still licking the head. "Delicious as ever, Baby... Think your still up for gift number two?"

"Indulge me and I just might be," Harry grinned.

Draco stood and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to the room they had frequently used. "Why don't you go lie back at the end of the bed and relax?" Draco whispered, not even bothering to close the door. "Birthday present number 2 requires a bit of a show.

Harry nodded and laid back on his bed, his hand working lazily on his half hard cock. Draco smirked and stood before the edge of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the creamy, pale skin that Harry had always enjoyed to nip and lick.

His cock was already hard by the time Draco was done unbuttoning his shirt and was already undoing his pants. Harry sat stright up and Draco wiggled his trousers down and caught sight of the black thong that was barely covering Draco's hard length. "Fuck... what're you..?"

"Thought you'd like it," Draco answered with a smirk and started to traced the outline of his own erection. The blond turned around and bent over, showing him the thin material that was wedged between two perfect globes that practically begged to be spanked.

"Is that present number 2? A cock tease show?" Harry groaned, squeezing the base of his cock to stave off his climax.

"You got that right, baby," Draco smirked and pulled off his flimsy underwear, still bent over. Harry gasped as he saw a dildo in his lover's love hole. "Like what you see?"

"Merlin's _fuck_, Draco..."

"I'd rather that you fuck me, Harry," Draco smirked.

"Come here," Harry ordered and the blond came crawling onto the bed. He knelt up and moved behind the Slytherin, taking the edge of the dildo and wiggled it around, causing the blond to moan. "How long have you had this thing in your arse?"

"All night," Draco answered with a soft hiss. "I've been hard for you all night, baby. I could barely keep myself from cumming. I had to take a piss more than a hundred times just to stave it off. But when I sit down, I rock back and forth, pretending it's your cock fucking me. Fuck..." Draco began to rock back and forth, imitating the motions of being taken from behind, moaning loudly.

Harry groaned and took the end of the dildo and began slidin it out slowly, only to slam it back in.

"_Harry!_"

"Is that what you've been imagining all night?" Harry growled, repeating themotions, relishing the moans that came from Draco's pale lips. "This is a very slutty thing to do, baby, even for you."

"I... _fuck_... Can be a-aahhh... slut... it's your, oooh Merlin! birthday!"

Harry slammed in the dildo over and over again until Draco was practically begging to be fucked. He harshly pulled the dildo out and flipped Draco around and pressed him down on the bed, attacking the blond's mouth with his tongue. Harry didn't care even if he was still wearing his clothes. All he wanted was to be buried deep into his boyfriend's arse and fuck him HARD.

Harry raised the legs until Draco was almost bent in half and plunged in,his throat tearing out an animalistic growl. "That's it, baby," Draco panted, face beet red, eyes dark but shining with lust. "Fuck me. Fuck me like a whore. I'm your slut tonight."

Harry waisted no time pounding into his lover, moans and groans spilling from their mouths. "Knees," Harry panted, pulling out.

Draco scrambled shakily to kneel, head buried in the matress. Harry groaned as he saw the gapping hole, the edge already red with the pressure of his thrusts. He pushed the pale cheeks further apart and gave the hole a long lick, moaning at the taste. Draco whimpered and pushed his arse back on Harry's face, clearly wanting more.

"Just fuck me!" Draco yelled out.

Hary growled and knelt behind the Slytherin, pushing in him in one go. "_Fuck!_" Harry hissed as Draco cried out in pleasure.

Harry was pounding relentlessly into Draco, the bed creaking heavily underneath them. It was hot, loud and wild. Their sweat dripped from their bodies, nipping each other's skins, leaving numerous marks on each other's bodies.

"F-_fuck_! C-Oh sweet M-Merlin! I'm c-cummin!" Draco yelled as a warning, back arching, pressing back and meeting Harry's thrusts.

Harry couldn't reply. All came out of his mouth were moans of his pleasure as he thrusted. He couldn't even give his own warning. He just bucked and kept on thrusting hard until he was spilling cum after cum in his boyfriend.

"**_HARRY!_**" Draco called out violently, his climax hitting him hard, making him cum all over the bed.

Draco slumpe down on the bed, Harry collapsing ontop of him as both of their legs have finally succumbed to exhaustion. Neither could hardly speak as they triwed to catch their breaths. Harry just gently pulled out an rolled off, pulling Draco to his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

-DM/HP-

Harry stired as he felt someone trace light patterns on his chest, making him giggle softly. "Cut it out," he muttered sleepily. "That tickles."

"Sorry, baby," Draco smiled. "Merlin... we were wild last night."

"It was your fault, you know."

"I know. I don't mind. But I don't think I can actually walk today. my legs feel like they're made out of jelly."

"Harry," Hermione's voice came from outside, her footsteps echoing as she made her way up.

"Hermione! Wait! I-I'm not dressed!" Harry panicked, trying to cover up Draco's naked body as well as his own.

"Oh calm down," Hermione giggled, appearing by the doorway. "Good morning, Draco."

The two lovers looked at each other in surprise.

"Everyone heard you two 'celebrating' last night. We put two and two together and found out. You two weren't particularly subtle about what you wanted and how you wanted it."

Both boys blushed crimson at Hermione's words, Draco, disappearing furthr under the covers.

"So..." Hermione grinned. "Would you two like some breakfast? Everyone's waiting downstairs."

"Erm... I'll just bring some up, thanks," Harry shrugged, glancing at his blushing boyfriend.

"That hard, eh, Draco? You did ask for it."


End file.
